


Better Than Texting

by FridayFirefly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, MariBat, alya césaire is a good friend, class sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayFirefly/pseuds/FridayFirefly
Summary: Marinette has been texting Damian for a while, but hasn't yet had the opportunity to go on a date with him. On the day of their fateful first date, Marinette's friends help her get ready.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Better Than Texting

The bi-weekly Girl’s Night had been rescheduled to Girl’s Afternoon. Marinette was going on a date, and there was no way her friends (Alya, Alix, Juleka, Rose, Mylène, and Chloé) were going to let her get ready by herself. 

“What does he look like?” Mylène asked while she braided Marinette’s hair. 

“I don’t know,” admitted Marinette. “We’ve never met up in person before, or even video chatted. We've only ever texted. He sent a picture once, but the sun was behind him so I couldn’t see his face. I could tell that he has dark hair, though.”

“Are we even sure that Damian is a real person and not a stranger catfishing you,” said Alya.

“Damian _isn’t_ a stranger. We text all the time. We just never had the opportunity to meet in person until now.”

Alya narrowed her eyes. “I’m taking a picture of his license plate before you go.”

Marinette stuck her tongue out in defiance. 

“All done,” announced Mylène.

Marinette looked in the mirror and gasped. Her hair, which she normally kept up in pigtails, was now in twin french braids, decorated with tiny flowers and bits of ribbons. “It’s so pretty, Mylène. Thank you.”

“No problem, Marinette. Anything for a friend.”

“Now it’s my turn,” said Chloé, opening up her makeup bag. “I know you don’t like to wear heavy makeup, so I just brought some lipgloss and eyeliner.”

Marinette smiled. “Thanks, Chloé.”

Ten minutes later, Chloé declared that Marinette looked perfect, and Marinette moved onto clothes. Her outfit was one she was particularly proud of: a cream-colored sweater she bought from her favorite boutique, a plaid skirt with shades of black, white, and dark orange that Marinette designed herself, and tan boots with a three-inch heel. 

“I didn’t know you wore shoes with heels that tall,” commented Juleka. 

“Oh, Damian told me that he’s pretty tall, so I wanted to help him out a little.”

“How tall?” Rose asked, looking up from Marinette’s fingernails, which she was painting the same shade of burnt sienna as Marinette’s skirt. 

“Six foot two,” said Marinette. 

“Does he know that you’re over a foot shorter than him,” Alya giggled. 

Marinette shrugged. “He knows I’m short, but I don’t think he knows I’m five foot one. Well, five foot four in these shoes.

"Height difference club." Alix gave Marinette a high five. "No one gets to make fun of me and Kim for our ten-inch height difference when Marinette and her mystery boy have a foot between them."

“I think the height difference is cute,” said Mylène.

"I think your nails have finished drying," said Rose.

"How do I look?" asked Marinette, getting up to twirl.

"You look perfect. Mystery boy is going to go crazy for you," Alya approved.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "His name is _Damian_."

Marinette's phone suddenly buzzed. "Speak of the devil, Damian's here!"

Alix threw Marinette her purse from across the room. "Do you have your phone?"

"Yep."

"Lipgloss?" asked Chloé.

"Yep."

"Pepperspray?" Alya chimed in.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Even though I won't need it, yes I do have it."

Alya nodded. "Then you're good to go. Have fun, Marinette!"

The rest of her friends wished her good luck as Marinette made her way out of the room. Marinette hurried downstairs, through the bakery, and out the door. In her haste, the heel of her boot caught on the doorway and tripped her, sending her stumbling out the door. Strong arms caught her, propping her up against a sturdy chest. Marinette looked up at him, taken aback by his handsome face. His height and his dark hair gave Marinette the sneaking suspicion that she knew exactly who caught her. "Damian?"

"I very much enjoyed texting you, Marinette, but this is a nice change," chuckled Damian as he helped her to her feet.

"Kiss her!" Alix cheered from the balcony up above.

Marinette blushed. "Sorry about my friends."

"No need to apologize. I think they might have the right idea." Damian tilted Marinette's head up as he ducked down, bridging the gap between them. Damian pressed a caste kiss to her lips. Marinette thought there must be something wrong with her because instead of thinking about the photos her friends were surely going to take of the kiss, all she could think about was the feel of Damian's lips. As Damian pulled away, Marinette felt herself get lost in his eyes.

"Wow," Marinette gasped.

"That was much better than texting," said Damian with a smile. "I look forward to doing that again."

Marinette smiled again. "I suspect that you'll get more opportunities later."

Are you ready to go?"

Marinette nodded. "Yep. Just one last thing."

Marinette turned, cupped her hands to her mouth, and shouted up to her friends, "I told you he was real."


End file.
